In the Emperor's Chamber
by Blodigealach
Summary: When they were in each other's arms, they were just themselves to each other. AtoYuki. AU.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Atobe/Yukimura  
Warning: AU, possible OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea, bad English (as usual, this story is un-Beta'd)

Note: Sooo... I lost my bet with Hiro, and he requested an AtoYuki as his prize. I'm still in my Kenshingasm period due to the Uesugi Kenshin novel I read recently, so I write this with its influence, ahaha~ I pretty much ship Shingen/Kenshin so it's easier to write this piece while imagining Atobe as Shingen and Yukimura as Kenshin. Anyway, if this is not your cup of tea, just press that 'back' button.

* * *

It was a rare sight for Atobe Keigo to appear in Rikkai castle. Although his representatives often came and went to that place, Atobe himself rarely made any appearance there. It was understandable since he and the current emperor of Rikkai, Yukimura Seiichi, were archrival. Or at least, that's how people saw them.

The silver-haired man arrived in a room. He knew that it was just a waiting room, where he had to sit and wait until his arrival was announced to the emperor. Although he was also an emperor, he wasn't in his own country, so he had to wait patiently like other guests that visited that castle. He wasn't being alone for long, because just a few minutes after the servant's gone, a man entered that room to keep him company, as well as watching him so he wouldn't roam around the castle recklessly.

"It's been a while, Atobe," greeted the raven-haired man. Atobe recognized him as one of Yukimura's Great Generals, Sanada Genichiro. Their swords had clashed several times before in the battlefield, and Atobe had to admit that Sanada was indeed a strong man. If the raven's loyalty didn't belong to Rikkai, Atobe would be more than glad to bring him to Hyoutei and made him one of _his_ Great Generals. But Sanada's loyalty to Rikkai was absolute, especially to the current emperor, so it was impossible to scout him into another countries.

Sanada seated himself across Atobe, taking off his helmet and placed it beside him. From the sweat and the armor he wore, it seemed that he had just came from a regular training. Sanada was well known as a man of discipline and honor. The rumors said that if Yukimura were suddenly deceased, Sanada would be on the first list to succeed the throne. He was said to be the second strongest person in the continent, losing only to his emperor.

"It has been at least 2 years since we exchanged blows in my little expedition to your land, Sanada," replied Atobe. Sanada grunted in reply. It was one of the times when Atobe was arrogant enough to take a bite to the land around his country, even if it belonged to another country. Sanada was on his way back to the castle from an expedition when he met Atobe's army near the northern border of Rikkai. The clash was inevitable, and both were close to get each other's head if only Yukimura didn't suddenly make an appearance and stopped the battle. In the end Atobe's army was chased away, and Yukimura swore that he wouldn't take everything so lightly ever again if Atobe repeated the foolish act in the future.

"What brings you here and not your representative? You came alone to the tiger's nest, and you should've known best not to disturb him in any way," asked Sanada. Atobe laughed at his statement, loud and clear. Sanada scowled upon the reaction of the other.

"Indeed that I shouldn't disturb the tiger, but his nest isn't here. This is the nest of the Phoenix and I come to see him, not the tiger that can only bow down like a scared little cat in front of his power. Besides, what is a tiger to a dragon? Only the Phoenix can match his power." Atobe said that because of Sanada's nickname as 'Tiger of Rikkai', one of Yukimura's nicknames as 'Phoenix of Rikkai', and one of his nicknames as 'Dragon of Hyoutei'. Atobe could see how Sanada's face turned deep red upon hearing his speech. But before Sanada could say anything in reply, the previous servant came into the room.

"The Emperor is waiting for you in his chamber, Emperor Atobe," said the servant as he bowed very lowly to both men. Sanada frowned. It was very rare for Yukimura to welcome _anyone_ into his chamber. Even inside Rikkai, only Yanagi and Sanada were known to be ever in Yukimura's chamber, aside of his servants. Sanada glared at Atobe, and the other man just smirked triumphantly in return.

"What is your business here that my emperor accept _you_ in his chamber?" asked Sanada. His glare was fierce, as if he could cut Atobe's neck just with his look. But Atobe wasn't affected with that look. He was still calm as always, as graceful as the dragon, even in front of the tiger that was showing his teeth and claws.

"That, General, is a matter between emperors. I will tell you once you are one," replied Atobe lightly as he stood up and left the room with the servant. Just before the doors were closed, he stole a glance to the angered general, and his laughter was heard along the corridor.

-/-

Yukimura Seiichi was sitting in front of his desk, reading a book of poetry while waiting for his guest to come. A white fabric covered his midnight blue hair, hiding it from the world. The sleeve of his pale blue kimono swayed every time he moved his hand to flip the page of the book. Black silk haori was draped over his shoulders, very contrasting in color to his whole being. The light from the oil lamp on his desk was reflecting in his eyes, making them looked like a pair of sapphires, carved with great skill and patience.

Not for long, he heard footsteps in front of his room. He closed the book and turned around from his desk, facing the door with both hands on his lap. The servant announced their arrival, and Yukimura replied with calm and firm, "Come in." The door was slid open, revealing the man he had been waiting for. He couldn't hold the urge to smile as their eyes met each other.

Atobe entered the room, while Yukimura dismissed his servant with an instruction to not coming in without his consent in any circumstances. The silver-haired man sat across him with crossed legs; the silver dragon embroidery on his dark purple kimono danced in the light. They sat still for some long minutes, pairs of sapphires glancing at each other playfully. It was Yukimura who broke the silence between them first.

"In what purpose do you come into my place, dear Keigo?" asked Yukimura calmly, like a mother asking to her dearest son. That was unnecessary question for Yukimura had already guessed the reason of Atobe's visit, yet he still wanted to hear it from the other man directly. It wouldn't be an easy task to do, he told himself, but he also understood that the result would delight him very much. He smiled and waited for Atobe to answer, knowing that the other man would definitely try not to answer that question honestly.

"I come to express my gratitude for the salt you sent to my country the other day, Seiichi. A lowly representative wouldn't be sufficient to rely this message, therefore I came to rely this message myself," replied Atobe calmly, carefully arranging his speech. Yukimura's lips curled up a smile, knowing that his prey was trying to get away with his sweet speech. But he wasn't going to let things slipped away from his grasp—not when it was right in front of his eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he didn't take 'no' as answer.

"If that really is your only intention, Keigo, a representative and a present are sufficient. For you to risk your head to be presented in silver platter by one of my Great Generals, there has to be _another_ intention," replied Yukimura as he smirked meaningfully at the emperor. His eyes were like burning ice, ready to burn Atobe if the man tried to spoke yet another lie or running away from him. Atobe got his message very clearly, but he wasn't going to correct anything he had said.

"Won't you prefer to get a present that served itself into your hands, Seiichi?" purred Atobe as he leaned forward, his true intention starting to unwrap. Yukimura blinked confusedly as he tried to process what Atobe said, but then that expression melted into a gentle yet lustful smile as he felt the other's hand on his own.

He let the silver-haired man to take his hand, giving it slow and sensual kisses. Atobe slowly slid the sleeve away to reveal more of the milky white skin, pale and unmarked. He brushed his lips slowly, sucking every inch of skin presented to him without marking it. The other man was just watching him silently, enjoying the show given.

Slowly, Atobe brought his hand to Yukimura's cheek. His other hand followed after he carefully lowered Yukimura's hand back to his lap. His thumbs massaged his cheekbones gently, before he tilted the head slightly to let their gaze met. Yukimura could feel his breath hitched as he was drowned into the sea of blue. Smell of roses assaulting his senses, making his heart racing quickly as he tasted the sweet yet bitter trace of plum wine from the other man.

The silver dragon danced on the dark purple sky, before the pale blue wave clashed with it, and the darkness fell upon them.

-/-

Midnight blue filled his vision when he opened his eyes after the long night. It took him a while before he could register what he was doing to get this beautiful being sleeping soundly on his chest, his milky white skin glowing slightly under the peeking moonlight. Roses and violets were blooming brightly on his neck and shoulders, visible to the naked eyes. The triumphant feeling crept up in his heart again when he saw his marks on the other man.

"I have to ask you not to mark me in our future engagement, Keigo," said Yukimura abruptly; surprising Atobe who thought that he was still asleep. He raised his head to meet the other's eyes; his smile was dangerously sweet. "I don't want to rise any suspicions, and I certainly do not want to see your head to be presented to me in silver platter anytime soon," added Yukimura lightly as if it was a normal thing to say. Atobe shivered on the calmness of his tone, but it was washed away quickly as he felt the soft lips pressing on his collarbone.

Atobe ran his hand on the wavy strands of midnight blue, admiring how it shone under the moonlight. "What a waste," he commented. He remembered the days when they were younger. Yukimura's hair fell gracefully on his back to his waist, waving on the slightest move the boy made. It was even more impressing when Yukimura was riding on his moon-colored horse. The long wave of midnight blue was dancing with the wind, glittering under the sunlight. It was probably the most impressive sight Atobe had ever seen in his whole life. But when Yukimura succeeded the throne in the age of 15, he cut his hair short and covered it with white fabric like a monk.

"I've always liked to see your hair," said Atobe again as he planted a kiss on top of Yukimura's head, letting the smell of lavender assaulting his senses. Those strands were hanging just above his nape then, much contrasting with the sight he saw when he was still 12. Yukimura hummed against his neck before lazily kissed his jaw.

"Only you are allowed to, Keigo," murmured Yukimura. Atobe sighed and shifted to kiss Yukimura's forehead. The man was so beautiful that sometimes Atobe was amazed that he could have him in his arms. But he swore to heaven and earth that Yukimura should never know that thought, because he was sure that the young emperor would surely use it to tease him anytime he got the chance to. It wasn't Atobe to be surprised for what he could have.

"I hope that whatever happened between us wouldn't make your sword rusty. There's no fun in crushing ants under my feet," said Yukimura. Atobe chuckled and gave him another kiss on his rosy cheek.

"I am the one who should say that, Seiichi. You seem to be a person who swing your sword while having a personal thought on your opponent," replied Atobe. Yukimura smiled and sat up, before turning his body to straddle on Atobe. He lowered his head to meld their lips together in slow, long, sensual kiss. When they finally parted, Yukimura could see in Atobe's eyes that he would never forget it, even when it's time for them to clash their swords.

"Things that happened in this chamber stayed in this chamber. In the battlefield I am indeed the Emperor of Rikkai, Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi; and you are indeed the Emperor of Hyoutei, Ice Emperor, Atobe Keigo. But now that I am in your arms and you are in mine, I am just Seiichi to you as you are just Keigo to me," whispered Yukimura. Atobe flashed a pained smile before he pulled Yukimura into another long kiss.

"If that's the case, I will make sure that none of us will leave this chamber ever again," whispered Atobe against Yukimura's lips, before flipping their position, ready to make the beautiful man screaming his name again and again until he wouldn't be able to get up the next time they opened their eyes. But as much as Atobe wanted it, Yukimura knew that once the night ended, the silver-haired man would be gone and their next meeting would be in the battlefield. For the time being he could only pray to gods that they would be able to meet in the next life, where everything is more peaceful and forgiving.


End file.
